biographiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Fujiko F. Fujio
Fujiko F. Fujio (born Fujimoto Hiroshi) is the creator of the comic book and cartoon series Doraemon is one of the anime/manga of the most successful in Japan. Actually Fujiko F. Fujio is the pen name of Hiroshi Fujimoto, he was born in Toyama province on December 1, 1933 and died on September 23, 1996. Previous Fujiko Fujio the pen name (without initials 'f' in the middle) is the pen name of Hiroshi Fujimoto made by Motoo Abiko together that was born on March 10, 1934. Both started friends since attending elementary school, when they know that they have the same hobby is drawing. As a result of these hobbies in common, they finally started making friends and manga. Of friendship and hobbies that equation, then they've pretty much made a cartoon character that they created together, one of which is a manga character Doraemon become the most successful in Japan. But once they started to move adulthood, they then decided to split up because they have different interests. Fujiko is more interested in making a focus for children's cartoons, while Abiko making cartoons for adults. After they separated, Hiroshi Fujimoto replace his pen name Fujiko F Fujio be (in addition to the initial letter" f " in the middle). Then after that Fujiko began popularizing the manga that he has made himself, including manga ever made with Abiko, namely Doraemon. About Doraemon, in November 1969. Hiroshi Fujimoto who was the original name of Fujiko F. Fujio, made the announcement continued latest comic magazine for children in 4th grade. Time has not mentioned what komiknya or its central figure. Fujimoto then did not find the idea of how and what komiknya. The roads in the park it could not find any ideas. Arriving at the house he remembered with a wild cat who has lived with her. But the idea is not yet out. It then lazing on the couch. It oversleep. Then wake up in surprise, stumbling toys. While the idea of the show: cats, lazy boy, and toys. "Find anything!" He said, "like this could be." Doraemon then appear with the idea to this: a lazy boy coming robot cat from the future which can produce useful things from his bag . Doraemon was born late magazine "Good Son", "CR", "Elementary School 1st Class" from "Elementary School 4th Class" published December 1969 to January 1970 edition, volume 1. Serial comic Doraemon then rises continuously by 1344 which is then compiled into 45 volumes. Doraemon is a manga that tells the story of the life of a young scamp 5th grade elementary school named Nobita NOBI being approached by a robotic cat named Doraemon, who came from the 22nd century. He was sent to help Nobita Nobita descent to enjoy their success than to suffer from financial debt is going to happen in the future because Nobita folly. Fujiko hard work come to fruition. Doraemon selling sweet Magazine market and favored children. Of success that, precisely in the 1970's came the idea for making Doraemon in the form of animated cartoons. This animated version made even more famous Doraemon and worldwide. In fact, in the 17th year in the 1990s, Doraemon enter the Indonesian market and selling well in the comic version, the movie, and souvenirs. But unfortunately his success with Doraemon Fujiko she can not see forever. Fujiko talented figure should breathed his last in 1996, due to cancer. However his works remain alive until now as, Doraemon which still exist to this day played at the TV station, P-Man, Ninja Hatori, Q-Taro the Ghost, and others. Doraemon popularity continued to rise throughout the world, even after the creator has died in 1996. His name is so big, even Doraemon was selected as one of the Asean Heroes in Time magazine in 2002. Another award was also given to Doraemon, one of which is a cultural ambassador of Japan in 2008 by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs of Japan. As a reward, Museum Fujiko or Doraemon Museum was officially opened on September 3, 2011 in Kawasaki, Japan. The museum contains everything about Fujiko F. Fujio. Workbench, hats beretnya, as well as pipe he always used for making Doraemon will display here. Visitors can also find the entire works of Fujiko F. Fujio, ranging from P-Man, Mojacko, Esper Mami, until Doraemon himself. Visitors can also explore how Fujiko F. Fujio gain inspiration and some of the concepts that were never published. Fujiko_F_Fujio Reference * http://mobile.plasa.msn.com/device/ent/article.aspx?cp-documentid=250052713 * http://www.duniaku.net/2011/08/25/penghargaan-jepang-untuk-fujiko-f-fujio/ * http://greatrendyman.wordpress.com/2009/08/29/ziarah-ke-makam-fujiko-f-fujio/ * http://majalahouch.com/2012/07/fujiko-f-fujio-pencipta-doraemon/ Category:1933 births Category:1996 deaths Category:Manga artists Category:People from Toyama Prefecture Category:Art duos